Party Crashed, An Alternate Universe
by Krshaz
Summary: What would have happened if Archer didn't take Mr. Dinkles in order to stop Bash from hurting everyone? This is that story. From the Netflix/Dreamworks original show, Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, based on the movie, Trolls 2016. The episode entitled, "Party Crashed", Season 4 - Episode 1. ((WARNING: Violence, Mild Language, Suggestive Situations))
1. Chapter 1

The attack on Troll Village quickly became more than the Trolls could handle and Queen Poppy knew that a defensive hairicade wouldn't be enough to stop them. It was time for her to take action and confront them from the top; but the riotous leader of the Party Crashers seemed a formidable foe. Fighting wouldn't be a wise option against the large beast, so talking, maybe even becoming friends, was Poppy's go-to plan.

As Poppy approached their leader, she noticed Branch swooping in for an attack, and was just in time to stop him. This didn't go unnoticed by the leader who seemed to smile at the challenge. She held tight onto his arm, not letting him go until she was sure Branch wasn't going to continue his attack.

"Poppy! Why would you stop me?" demanded Branch, pulling himself from Poppy's grip.

"Fighting isn't the answer. I want a chance to try talking this out," said Poppy.

Watching their exchange, the leader of the Party Crashers laughed. "Talking things out? You can't be serious."

Poppy turned to him. "Yes, please? Let's talk about this, leader to leader."

"I guess that makes you the Queen I heard about," he snorted. "Alright. I'll give you a chance to humor me. The name's Bash, by the way."

The plan already felt like it was coming together. Eager to begin the journey to a new friendship, Poppy was ready to follow Bash. Who nodded toward the forest so they could speak privately. However, before she could go, Branch grabbed her by the hand and stopped her.

"Are you sure about this? I think I should go with you," Branch said, concerned.

Poppy smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be alright."

Once they were alone, Poppy was prepared to do almost anything to protect her people and the village. Bash, however, had other plans.

Removing his sunglasses to reveal his light brown eyes, Bash grinned down at Poppy. "This is the way this works, Queenie. Your village, _it's mine now_ , and everything in it is ours until there's nothing left. Then we'll move on and your little Troll friends can have it back."

"Listen, I'm willing to let you and the Party Crashers stay in the village, and as Trolls, we would be more than happy to share what we have with our guests. But I'm not going to let you just take over our home and destroy everything we worked hard for!" said Poppy.

"You really think you can stop me?" asked Bash, with a raised brow.

Poppy bit her lip, searching for an answer, but couldn't find one. Violence wasn't the answer and now she wished Branch had come along with her. He was better at coming up with solutions in times like this. So, silent she stayed.

"That's what I thought. Now let's do this." Bash lowered down onto all fours and stretched out. Loosening himself up from his head to the tip of his tail.

"Just because I don't have a plan right now, don't think we aren't going to figure this out. I'll keep us together and see us through this. You'll see and you'll be sorry," said Poppy as she turned to go back to her frightened village.

"That isn't going to be an issue," growled Bash, stopping Poppy in her tracks. "I don't think you understand how one pack taking over another works."

"What do you-" Poppy started to ask, but couldn't finish the question before Bash attacked.

Waiting for Poppy to return was almost enough to drive Branch crazy. He paced around, looking between the forest where he knew she was and the village that was falling into chaos. But "chaos" was a stretch of the imagination in reality to what was actually going on behind him. The Crashers thus far hadn't hurt anyone. Eating the Troll's food and destroying a few tables, yes, but nothing vicious. Nothing that could pull Branch away from how much he worried about Poppy.

Branch took Gary from his pocket and looked down at him, projecting all of his worry onto the remote control. "What do you think is taking her so long?" he asked.

Gary, of course, silently listened to all of his father's rhetorical questions.

"Maybe I should go check on her? It wouldn't hurt," Branch convinced himself. "Yeah, just a watchful eye. You're right, Gary."

Branch had only a made it a few steps before something grabbed his attention and the attention of everyone in the village. Bash appeared atop his elephant monster, carrying Poppy over his shoulder. She wasn't moving. Suddenly, Bash threw back his head and let out a deafening howl that forced Branch to cover his ears. Every Crasher in the village however, cheered and let out a howl along with him. It wasn't until it ended that Branch could hear again and do something.

"Bash!" Branch shouted up to him. "What did you do to her?!"

"How dumb are you Trolls?" he asked himself with a chuckle before replying to Branch. "Let's make a trade. You get your Queen and I get that remote? Sound fair?"

Branch growled under his breath, wanting to use Gary on Bash right then and there, but he couldn't. Not without getting Poppy caught up in the trap too and possibly more injured. So reluctantly, he agreed to the trade, deciding he would figure out a plan after he could get Poppy somewhere safe. "I'm sorry, Gary" he whispered to his precious son, then tossed him up to Bash. "There!" he shouted. "Now give me Poppy!"

Once Bash had the remote, not only did he not hesitate to feed it to his elephant, much to Branch's horror, but he then threw down Poppy. Purposely missing Branch so that she hit the ground with a crushing thud.

Completely mortified, Branch ran over to her.

Seeing their Queen thrown in defeat, the Troll's nature kicked in and they began running circles in a frightened frenzy. This only became worse when Bash howled to the Crashers to start killing them all. Suddenly, the entire village erupted in the sounds of painful screams and cries for help. For Branch, however, all of this fell on deaf ears.

Branch could only see Poppy. Still and twisted. He fell to his knees and his heart raced as he checked her over for any sign of life. Any sign that this wasn't real. It couldn't be real. "Poppy, please… please, please, please…" he begged, eyes tearing up.

The deep bite mark on her neck was the confirmation he feared. Her neck had been broken with one powerful bite. As Branch's heart sank and shattered, his colors drained along with it. The blues that Poppy's love and friendship had brought back to him, were now lost to blacks and grays. Darker than what had been left before. The light inside was gone.

Sobbing over her, he still heard nothing of what went on around him. The destruction and chaos was lost in this moment of sorrow. The only thing to catch his attention at all was the sound of another's cries over Poppy, as well. Branch looked up to see King Peppy. Grayed out by the loss of his only beloved daughter.

King Peppy looked to Branch and their teary eyes met with remorseful understanding. No words were spoken. None were needed.

Branch got back to his feet and very gently, picked up Poppy. She was still warm and limp, and that was even more heartbreaking than if she had been cold and stiff. Everything in him prayed that she would pull a miracle and wake up in his arms. That maybe this was just a prank that went too far. He would forgive her for anything, so long as she came back to him right now. But that was just the desperate hope of a dying heart.

Walking slowly in solemn procession, Branch carried Poppy out of the village. Away from the pandemonium. Out to his bunker where she could be mourned in peace. King Peppy followed close behind. Branch, respectfully accepting his company.


	2. Chapter 2

Bash watched from above on his mammoth pet, observing with pride as his Crashers successfully overthrew the weak Trolls. It fascinated him that without their queen for guidance, the Trolls were not capable of organizing to stop them. Almost effortlessly, his pack had nearly half of them chased down and shredded. He half expected their blood to be made of glitter.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Archer, who had come up behind him.

This wasn't a surprise confrontation, however. He could easily hear and smell Archer's presence. With a passive glance, he asked in a calm, but commanding tone, "Why aren't you following my orders? I said, kill them."

Archer felt those words like a heavy weight on his heart. "We've never crashed a party like this before. Since when did we start killing people?" he asked, masking his remorse as best he could. "The Trolls are passive and kind, you could've taken what you wanted from them without hurting anyone!"

"Sounds a lot like you're sympathizing with them." Bash got up and circled around Archer, seeking out his weaknesses. "Don't worry, their demise will free you from your Stockholm Syndrome. In the meantime, get over it and go crunch a few necks for me, will you?"

"No!" growled Archer, turning to face Bash.

Bash bared his teeth and growled in return. Standing his ground in a display of dominance. "I'm telling you to go kill Trolls. I'm not asking."

"Not unless you tell me why and have a damned good reason for it! This is wrong!" said Archer, not backing down.

"I've had enough of this!" Bash lunged forward and bit Archer's snout. Making him yelp in pain and instantly forcing him back into nonresistance. After licking the blood from his teeth, Bash towered over Archer as he said, "I don't answer to a scout. Follow orders and remember your place, or suffer the consequences."

Archer rubbed his hands over his muzzle, feeling the sting of the bite and seeing the blood it left behind. This was the first time he was actually hurt by a warning bite and it coming from Bash had him fighting back tears. "I'm not going to help you kill them. I can't do this anymore." he muttered.

"You don't have a choice!" barked Bash.

With ears and tail still down in submission, Archer got up and turned his back to Bash. "Are you going to kill your brother too?" he asked.

For a brief moment, Bash's ears fell at the notion, but he quickly regained his composure. "You're officially banished from our pack. You have ten minutes to get the hell out of here before I send the others after you. If you're killed it's your own fault, not mine."

"Of course not…" sighed Archer as he slipped away.

Bash said nothing.

Once Archer had cleared the boundaries of Troll Village, he sat among the ferns to think. But it was hard to come up with plans when he felt his entire world falling to pieces. There was no pack for him to go home to and there was nothing he could do alone to save all of the Trolls. He felt completely hopeless.

The tears ran down his snout and stung the wound that Bash had left him. It was difficult, but he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. Forcing himself to stop crying before it started. And it was then that his ear involuntarily twitched at the familiar voice of a Troll nearby, in distress.

Cautiously, Archer moved through the tall foliage until he found the source of the autotune cries. Staying hidden, but able to see, it was Guy Diamond, trying to escape a pursuing Party Crasher. Archer could see that Guy was struggling with some sort of injury, but managed to keep evading his attacker with a combination of glitter farts and throwing rocks at them with his hair. But when he saw the Crasher take higher ground to get around and attack from the front, Archer knew it would be all over for Guy who couldn't see it coming.

Moving quickly and keeping out of sight, Archer got up behind Guy Diamond and tackled him into the thick brush just before the Crasher attacked. Obviously terrified, Guy struggled, farted and tried to scream, but Archer held him tightly with his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"It's me, Archer Pastry," he whispered into Guy's ear.

Guy's eyes widened, but he knew Archer. With no other choice, he quieted down, but couldn't control his shaking and heavy breathing.

Archer listened and watched, waiting until the Crasher was far enough away from them before letting go of his grip on Guy. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"It broke my arm!" cried Guy as he tried to touch his left arm, then recoiled in pain.

"I'm sorry," muttered Archer in return, regretting that he was so rough with his rescue. "I don't if there's any-"

"The bunker." Guy interrupted him. "Branch's bunker. I was trying to get there, but that damned monster…" he stopped, giving Archer a look of disapproval as if he only then realized he was talking to another Crasher, as well.

Archer felt the weight of Guy's look, but took a deep breath. This wouldn't stop him from trying to help Guy Diamond. "I'll help you get to the bunker. Stick close to me," he said, leading the way.

"Follow you or get killed, what choice do I have?" Guy sighed, but followed.

The gliding gears of the elevator echoed louder than Branch could ever remember them having done before. As he, his lifeless queen and her father all descended down into the bunker, the shadows cast across their faces in rows. The same ones as he passed the same rooms and levels that had touched him for years, yet now the moments of darkness seemed even darker than before. Branch wasn't sure how that was even possible.

A light upheaval of dust and the bang of hitting the ground level made Branch hold onto Poppy a little tighter. He didn't dare drop her as a result of the thud from his own elevator coming to a halt. Taking a deep breath, he stepped off of the platform and briefly looked around. The bunker was more than just darker, but colder to him as well. It was as if nothing had changed and Poppy had never come into his life at all. Branch wasn't sure if the change was real or something projecting from within him, but with another heavy breath, he realized, he didn't care. The only point of beauty and light he could see, was the one he carried in his arms.

Looking behind at King Peppy, Branch felt a lump swell in his throat at the sight of him. The lowered, defeated gaze of the once fun-loving, kookie old man, was difficult to see. Not wishing for this procession to linger on too long for either of them, Branch fixated his gaze down a long corridor of the bunker and began walking. Checking back from time to time to make sure Peppy was still following him.

The walk wasn't a very long or complicated one, Branch knew were Poppy could be that she, or them, wouldn't be disturbed. They came to a stop outside of a room that Branch had separated with a wooden door. In the door itself were carvings of rainbows, hearts and smiley faces that had been left by Poppy. Although he knew he would have to see it, seeing the fun vandalism she had left him still was enough to make his heart feel like it skipped a beat.

Branch didn't realize how long he had been stopped, staring at the door until King Peppy made a move. Without speaking, King Peppy had a feeling this was the room Branch wanted to go to and opened the door for him. Also because he was well aware that Branch's arms were full, carrying Poppy.

Inside the room, it wasn't much different than any of the other rooms Branch had dug out for the bunker, for various reasons. Along the dirt walls were a few shelves and cabinets made from small planks of wood and reeds woven together. The main focal point of the room, however, was a massive wood beam that laid on the middle of floor. It was a beautiful piece, albeit strange.

Forcing himself to march forward, Branch took Poppy to the beam and very carefully laid her down on it. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek. The weight of her in his arms was gone, but part of him would have carried her forever. If only to keep her close.

King Peppy walked up beside him and only watched. His eyes gray with a sadness that Branch could not imagine, and didn't want to.

It was only a moment that Branch walked away, but it was necessary. From one of the large cabinets, he pulled out a wooden stool, as well as a large blanket from the top shelf. The stool he placed beside where Poppy rest, giving King Peppy a place to sit. Although, he didn't speak it, Branch could almost feel Peppy thanking him as he sat down to watch over his lost daughter.

The massive peach-colored blanket had another mission. With no noticeable rejection from King Peppy, Branch laid out the blanket over Poppy. Symbolically to let her rest in peace while they mourned her.

And this is where they stayed. Branch and King Peppy, in silence, without color and no reason to leave. That was the case however, until Branch looked up. Someone was knocking outside on the hatch to his bunker.

The sporadic knocking wasn't very loud. This was a tip-off to Branch that it was a Troll before he even made it up to the hatch. He even already anticipated that some might seek out his bunker for protection and he couldn't convince himself that not letting them in was an option. After all, it was the safest place anywhere in or around the village in dire times such as this.

However, he still approached this with caution and only opened the peephole to see who was there first. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" answered Guy Diamond in a hushed auto-tune.

Branch opened the hatch.

When Guy Diamond could see Branch in the daylight, his heart went out to him. "Your colors…" he muttered.

"I know," he said, just as he noticed Archer behind Guy. Immediately, Branch felt as though he were on fire with the amount of rage he felt, just seeing him.

Guy Diamond suddenly shuttered and Archer lowered to the ground. It was as if the atmosphere around them had a sudden charge of negativity they could both sense.

"Archer! You horrible lying snake!" Branch yelled at Archer. "Where the hell were you?! Some friend you are, running off as soon as the Party Crashers got here!"

"Branch, calm down!" said Guy quickly, moving beside Archer. "They'll find us if you keep shouting like that."

"They'll find us because this little prick will lead them to us!" he snapped back, still pointing at Archer.

"I'm sorry! I tried to help when Bash showed up, but I was distracted by-" Archer tried to explain himself, but was cut off by Branch.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" he snapped.

"Branch!" Guy grabbed Branch's hand with his working arm. "Archer literally saved my life and got me here safely. You know he already knew where your damn bunker was, so he had no reason to do that."

"Or he did, because he wanted to use you as a decoy to get inside." hissed Branch, but he did lower his volume. He accepted that his anger towards Archer wasn't worth giving away their location.

That realization made Guy Diamond's blood run cold, because it was possible. He hadn't even considered the possibility that this was just an act to use him. But as he glanced down at Archer, he felt some of the warmth return. There was something in Archer's desperate, pleading expression that told him it would be okay. With a heavy sigh, Guy replied, "You're right Branch, but I still want to give him a chance. My way of returning the favor for saving me." Archer's smile that followed was sincere enough to reassure Guy that he was doing the right thing. "Besides, you know it's what Poppy would do." Guy concluded, and waited for Branch's response.

Branch was ready to say no. To tell Guy Diamond that he was insane and falling for the puppy eyes of a master manipulator, but he couldn't. He wasn't prepared for Guy to bring up Poppy. That alone was enough to persuade him to act against his better judgement. "Alright, Guy, I'll let him inside. But I expect answers from him and he's going to be tied up and locked in a room."

Archer wasn't surprised by the proposition at all and nodded in agreement. He was ready to do anything to help them and clear his name.

"What even is this room for?" asked Guy Diamond while looking around the large space that was dug out in a very remote part of the bunker. The only features worth noting in it, besides its size, were the bizarre motivational posters all over the walls. Some of them had Guy stifling laughter, while others sent a chill up his spine.

Branch was down on his knees, putting the finishing knots into the pink ropes he used to bind Archer's wrists together. Once satisfied that the bonds would hold tight, Branch stood and looked across the room at Guy. "How're those bandages holding up?" he asked, avoiding the original question.

Guy looked down at his broken arm, wrapped and supported with a green cloth, tied around his shoulder. "It could be worse." he shrugged. Guy approached Branch and Archer, then stopped. It was impossible for him to not notice and internally question the amount of pink bondage material Branch owned. "Maybe I want to know, maybe I don't, so I'll just ask, is all of _this_ necessary? I can't imagine you don't own any large, barred cages or something he can at least sit up in with a little dignity?"

"Why do you even own a pink leash and collar?" asked Archer, looking up at both of them from his compromised state on the floor. It was too difficult to balance upright without the use of his arms, so he gave up after the first and only attempt.

Branch pointed at Guy Diamond, "Okay, you, shush." Then he pointed to Archer, "And you, start explaining yourself. This is the one and only chance you're going to get."

Archer looked up at Branch, then back down to the dirt floor as he took a deep breath. "Okay, so after I told you guys about the other scout and Bash showed up, I seriously was going to go confront Bash myself before anyone could get hurt. But before I could get up on that stupid elephant thing of his, Peter found me and…" he paused.

"And what?" asked Branch, impatiently.

"He, hugged me and wouldn't let go," Archer blushed. "I probably enjoyed seeing him again after almost a month of being your prisoner more than I thought I would. But I didn't completely forget what I was trying to do. I did actually push him away and told him I had to go stop Bash, but that didn't go well either."

" _Oooo…_ who's this, Peter?" asked a very intrigued Guy Diamond.

Archer avoided eye contact as he answered the question as simply as possible, but it wasn't enough to cool the color in his cheeks. "He was the other scout in the village with me." He changed the subject quickly, "But anyway, when I got away from Peter, it was too late to stop Bash. Poppy was gone. Then he howled for a mass kill and I just… Branch, the Party Crashers have _never_ killed like this before. I don't understand what Bash is doing and I'm sorry for everything. But I swear, I'll do anything to help you, and Guy, and anyone else that might be left. Even if it means spending the rest of my life on a leash."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Branch crossed his arms. "Why would you give up your freedom for us?"

"Because being with you Trolls reminded me of the home I left behind. You made me feel safe and loved and treated me like an equal. If giving up my freedom is what I have to do to repay the kindness, then it's the least I can do." he answered.

Guy Diamond wanted to hug Archer so badly, but between his broken arm and Archer's immobility, he settled for petting his head. They both smiled.

Branch wasn't as easily swayed by the flowery words, but accepted the explanation for now. Time would tell if Archer was sincere or just making up something they'd want to hear, and Branch would be ready. Ready to stab the backstabber in the gut to protect himself and the Trolls. It was getting harder and harder for him to feel any remorse toward the monsters that destroyed everything.

"Guy, let's go," said Branch as he walked away.

Guy Diamond frowned, not wanting to leave Archer just yet. "Shouldn't we spend time with him like we did before? He'll be all alone in this creepy dark room."

"Let's go or I'm kicking him out of my bunker. You choose, Guy," replied Branch.

"Well," huffed Guy under his breath. "This is certainly reminding me of someone I used to know." Reluctantly, he followed Branch, but made a mental note that he would make the time to sneak back and spend time with Archer.


	3. Chapter 3

By the morning of the third day in the bunker, hope of any survivors reaching them was beginning to dwindle in both Branch and Guy Diamond. Long hours of sitting in silence, waiting for the knock or cry of a familiar voice, a sign that they weren't alone. That they weren't all that was left. If it weren't for the several clocks Branch kept throughout the bunker, their time in this dark limbo would've seemed like eternity.

In the kitchen/pantry, Guy Diamond sat at the table and watched as Branch rationed their breakfast out and wrote down what was used. This was one of the few things left in his life he felt control over. Making sure their food lasted as long as it needed to. He wanted to kick himself every time he remembered taking a break from resupplying to have fun, back when he still had Pop- Branch stopped, taking a moment to breathe, leaning against the table.

"You're not eating?" asked Guy Diamond, noticing Branch didn't seem to take out any donuts for himself.

"I'm not very hungry," muttered Branch. "I'm not wasting food if I don't need it right now."

"Whatever." Guy Diamond shrugged and tiredly rested his chin against his wrist. A full night of rest seemed like a distant memory. He then remarked, "You don't seem to mind wasting food on King Peppy? I'm shocked you haven't resorted to a funnel."

"Please, shut up?" asked Branch, annoyed at the insensitivity of the accusation.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you need to give the old man some space. Considering what he's lost, can you blame him?" sighed Guy Diamond.

Branch pushed away from the table. "You're the one with all the answers. How about you go in there and try snapping our King out of it before he commits suicide by starvation?"

"Absolutely not!" answered Guy Diamond, appalled by the question. However, that reaction was short lived and he continued in a quieter tone, "I've told you, I'm not going into that room."

"I know," said Branch. The part of him that wished Guy Diamond would be more helpful was overshadowed by the overbearing darkness that reminded him he was alone. A feeling much more familiar than that of companionship.

"I guess if it helps, I'll take Archer his bucket so you can go spend more time with King Peppy," offered Guy Diamond in an attempt to do something to help, but in reality was his excuse to spend time with Archer.

Branch wasn't thrilled with the idea. It helped him feel better knowing for himself that Archer was still in lockdown and not a threat to their safety. But it was a chore that he was sure even Guy Diamond could handle. So reluctantly, he agreed, "Alright, but don't untie him and don't let him out of your sight. Please?"

"I know, I know." replied Guy Diamond.

With the tray resting securely on his palm, Branch was able to use his other hand to open the door to Poppy's room. The smell of flowery incense was the first thing to greet him, followed by the dimmed glow of the lanterns. It was all he could do to mask the reminders of death.

After shutting the door behind him, Branch stopped to take a deep breath before taking the tray to King Peppy. On the floor behind the withering old Troll sat the untouched tray with last night's dinner, gone stale. Just the same as every other meal he'd brought to him.

Branch gently set down the new tray beside the old and looked up. King Peppy's eyes were closed and his body hunched forward. It seemed like he had gone to sleep and Branch didn't want to disturb him. Quietly, Branch took a moment to go around the room and check on everything. He lit a couple of new incense. Lavender scented. As well as, made sure the lanterns wouldn't go out anytime soon. All the while, giving only passing glances at the sheet that draped over his lost love. He couldn't bring himself to touch her anymore. He couldn't handle the cold.

A sudden thud broke the silence and Branch nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh no…" he choked, seeing the source of the sound. King Peppy had collapsed onto the floor. His heart raced as he ran around the makeshift altar to get to him.

First instinct was to check for a paulse. There was still one. Then he checked for breathing. It was shallow, but still there. Thankful that King Peppy was still alive, Branch used every bit of his strength to pull him up from the floor so that he was now sitting upright. Leaning against the beam.

"King Peppy, can you hear me?" he asked.

No answer.

"King Peppy?... King Peppy?!" he pleaded.

With a deep hoarse cough, King Peppy's eyes slowly opened and looked at Branch. Peppy was awake, but the distant, glassy appearance in his gaze was the telltale sign of just how far he'd let himself slip away.

Branch knew this look, he'd seen it before in the eyes of a dying animal. At this rate, it wouldn't be much longer. Another day if he were to be generous. Nothing could stop the immediate tears that ran down his cheeks at the realization. Then, as he helped Peppy back up onto the stool, his fears came full circle as he watched his king go back to the same trance-like state he'd been in before.

"Oh God…" cried Branch, falling to his knees. It was too much and he couldn't hold back as he wept into his hands. "I can't lose you too. Not like this… We need you King Peppy! We can't… I can't… Please? You're all that's left of her… I can't do this on my own…"

A gentle touch on Branch's shoulder had him quickly look up to see King Peppy looking back. Orange and magenta hues replaced the black and gray. His color was returning and his eyes once again were warm with life.

"I'm here…" he spoke.

"King Peppy?" muttered Branch, rubbing his eyes. "I thought you were…"

"I am…," he answered back with a weak nod. "I need-"

Acting quickly, despite the shaking, Branch got to his feet, "What do you need? Water, a blanket? I'll get you anything. I won't let you die."

King Peppy watched Branch with growing admiration. Without needing to say a word, Branch had already run over to the closet and was bringing him back a small throw blanket. There was no doubt in his mind that Branch was a good man.

"If this one isn't warm enough, I could go-"

"I understand why she loved you." said King Peppy, suddenly.

Branch was hit so hard by the unexpected statement that he accidentally dropped the blanket on the floor. Quickly, he picked it back up.

"You loved her too, didn't you?" Peppy then asked.

Clutching the blanket against his chest, Branch's heart dropped. Openly sharing his feelings was never easy, but King Peppy was right. "I still do." he answered.

"I may not know you as well as Poppy did, but I've seen and heard enough to know you're not like the others. Whenever something went wrong, you didn't run, you faced it. Whenever there was a problem, you looked for a solution. You've shown more than your fair share of compassion for our village over the years, and what gets to me…" Peppy rested his hand over his heart. "You did it with nothing to gain, except the safety and happiness of everyone. You owe nothing, but you give everything."

Branch was at a complete loss for words. Not even Poppy had ever said anything so kind and direct to him. Then he noticed King Peppy attempting to stand up and he instinctively set down the blanket to take his arm and help him. "You're still weak, you don't have to get up," he said in a gentle tone.

"I do if I want to hug you," said King Peppy just before surprising Branch with a warm embrace. "I wish I could've called you my son-in-law, but I'll settle for just calling you my son."

Branch wouldn't have been surprised if his heart burst from the influx of emotions that overwhelmed him. King Peppy understood him, cared about him, wanted to call him son. His body glowed as the gray retreated and his natural blues came back to him. The world was still in chaos, but in this moment, he felt true love again.

As King Peppy let go, he let Branch help him sit back down again, "I'm sorry I almost gave up on you. I-"

This time Branch cut him off, "You don't have to apologize for anything." He then wrapped the throw blanket from before around Peppy and offered him the cup of juice from the breakfast tray. It was relieving to see him actually drink it. "All that matters now is that we have our King back, we'll be able to get through this," he said.

"I'm not the King." said Peppy as he handed Branch back the cup.

Confused, Branch asked, "What do you mean?"

"You are," he answered.

"Oh my god, Guy. If Branch knew some of the crap you were saying about him behind his back, he'd flip out," chuckled Archer as he inspected the contents of his daily mystery food bucket. The texture was slimy and it smelled off, but it wasn't offputting.

"I reserve my right to vent in private company," said Guy Diamond, keeping an eye on the doorway for the chance that Branch might surprise them. If it were to happen, he had to be ready to help Archer get back into his bonds before Branch noticed that they were removed. Freeing his friend during their hangouts was Guy's personal way of rebelling against what he considered inhumane treatment.

"Sounds about right," he said with a smirk. Archer enjoyed joking around, but never with the intention of telling Branch what went on between him and Guy Diamond. His friendship with both of them felt fragile, and honesty came with the risk of losing that.

"So what garbage is he forcing you to swallow this time?" asked Guy.

Archer licked some of it off of his hand, then licked some more. "Definitely eggs. Raw eggs. Old eggs. I think the shell is crushed up into it too."

"That jerk," huffed Guy. "I'll steal you something descent from the pantry later. With as much as he has, there's no excuse to feed you like some wild animal."

"This is gonna sound insane, but I actually kinda like it," said Archer quietly, trying to not laugh.

"You're so gross." Guy Diamond smiled at the sight of Archer, face down in the bucket, happily licking up the rotten eggs like an excited cuddle-pup. He envied Archer's ability to make the best of his situation and stay positive.

Archer lifted his face from the food and licked his lips. "It has this funk like old grossum meat. If you age it right, that stuff's the bomb."

"How are you so happy with everything Branch has done to you?" Guy asked.

"Well that came completely out of nowhere. I mean, I am a predator. I get tied up and I get fed old meat. I expected it, I guess? After what my pack's done, I don't think I'm allowed to be angry about this." Archer shrugged, "Branch is just trying to do the right thing."

"If he were doing the right thing, we would know by now if there were any other survivors," Guy pouted.

"So that's what this is about?" he said with a raised brow. "I mean, hey, if you can get Branch on board with it, I'll gladly go up and snoop around. I think I'm the only one who could sneak around without getting caught."

Guy Diamond was quiet as he considered the possibility. "You are a master of infiltration and that actually could work, but there's a problem. The miserable gray killjoy is never going to agree to it.

"Very true, because you'd be risking me turning you over to the Party Crashers." Archer smirked. "Too bad Bash banished me. So I guess betraying you guys would be stupid, huh?" he laughed at his own sarcasm.

Guy laughed, "Don't worry, I at least trust you."

"Huge fan." Archer grinned as he leaned over and gave Guy a playful lick on the cheek.

"You know what? To Hell with Branch. We can actually get something done, instead of just sitting around in the dark like he would have us do," exclaimed Guy.

"I guess I'm game, but I have two things. First, how am I going to get in and out of here without Branch noticing? Also, Branch is probably going to kill you for going behind his back like this." Archer kept it blunt, hoping Guy realized what he was getting them into. However, he had to agree that going up to look around was the more productive option for them now.

"I think I know a way you can get in and out. As for Branch, piss on what he thinks. He'll see that this was a good idea and get over it," said Guy with confidence.

In the few hours Branch spent talking with King Peppy, he found within himself a new sense of purpose. One that was greater than anything he'd felt before. He would do more than just protect them, it now fell on him to lead them. The weight of the crown and the responsibility that came with it was a lot to take in, even without a physical crown yet to wear. But with King Peppy truly believing in him, Branch believed in himself too. He would work hard to make King Peppy proud, and maybe, Poppy too, if somehow she were able to see him. He liked to think so.

The first thing he wanted to do as the new King, was talk with Guy Diamond and Archer. They tried waiting, but now it was time for action. There was no specific plan he had in mind, but that was fine. He was positive that if the three of them put their heads together, they could come up with something.

Branch decided to look for them in the room he kept Archer in. It wasn't a secret to him that Guy Diamond snuck in there often to spend time with him. Not a lot happened in the bunker without him finding out about it, at least most of the time.

When Branch entered the room, there was no sign of Guy Diamond anywhere, but what made his heart skip a beat was Archer not tied up in there either. The room was completely empty. Quickly, he turned and ran out, calling Guy Diamond's name as he searched the bunker. Every horrible possibility running through his mind. _Were they caught? Did Archer turn on them? Was Guy alright?_

Most of his questions were answered when he reached the sitting room and found Guy Diamond relaxed in a chair, reading through one of his books.

"Guy?!" he called worryingly as he ran over to him.

Guy Diamond closed the book and set it to the side. "What do you want?" he asked. As he looked up at Branch, he immediately noticed the familiar blues on his skin had returned, " _Your color is back?_ "

"Archer is missing!" exclaimed Branch, too concerned to think about his color.

"I know," Guy replied as he stood up. "Everything's fine."

"Wait. You know?" Branch breathed a little heavily as he spoke, still in initial shock over the situation. "Guy, what happened?"

"Well, while _you_ were moping around, _we_ decided to actually do something. I helped Archer find a way out and he's going to scout around the village for survivors," said Guy, confident in himself as always. "I'll take your praises and thanks now."

"Are you insane?!" shouted Branch. "Now he can lead the Party Crashers right to us! How could you do this without asking me first?"

"Oh wow, wasn't aware I needed your permission." Guy rolled his eyes.

Branch clenched his fists, struggling to keep himself under control. "You knew why I had him tied up! We could've talked about this first. I trusted you."

"I trust him and you're not the boss of me," he said with a shrug.

"I shouldn't have to be the boss of you for you to have some respect for me, and my rules, while you're squatting in _my_ bunker. But if think I've really been that bossy to you this whole time, then you're really gonna hate to know that King Peppy just made _me_ the new King!" said Branch, still trying to keep his anger in check.

"Hah! Now I know how you got your color back," replied Guy, smugly. "Getting off on that free pass to be even more of a control freak than you were before."

"Where the hell is this coming from, Guy? What did I do to you?" Branch lowered his voice. Fighting with Guy wasn't what he wanted. "You're acting like a rude, ungrateful brat and it needs to stop. I thought we were friends?"

"Yeah, well, you were Poppy's crush, so we kinda had no choice," spat Guy, but it was too late to take it back when he saw the hurt in Branch's eyes and felt immediate guilt in the pit of his stomach.

There was nothing Branch could think to say that would help him feel any less betrayed by Guy's words than he already did. So silently, he turned his back on him and started to walk away. Being in the same room as Guy was the last thing he wanted now. Impending danger from Party Crashers, or not.

Guy bit his lip and tried to follow him. "Branch, wait. I didn't mean-"

"Leave me alone!" snapped Branch and that was the end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

After days of being tied up in darkness, Archer could finally feel the warmth of the sunlight on his skin and breathe in the fresh air of the forest. Even with the given mission at hand and the threat of death should he be caught, it couldn't prevent him from enjoying the moment of total freedom. Birds sang along to the breeze that rustled the leaves. Critters scurrying through the underbrush. He could hear it all and was reminded of how much he fell in love with this place. But as he sat, calm and listening to the world, there was a sound that was missing. The sound that made it feel like home. The Trolls. There was no more time to waste. He stretched once more, then headed towards the village.

Sticking low and moving with caution, he made sure to find a patch of flowers before getting too close to the village. First he ripped them from the ground to kill them so they wouldn't scream or sing, or whatever the flowers felt like doing. Then he rolled himself around on their dead faces. It was the best way he knew of to mask his scent. When he had done that before infiltrating Troll Village months prior, it turned out to be unnecessary since Trolls lacked a strong sense of smell. However, he knew that wouldn't pass when scouting out his own kind. It wasn't safe to smell like himself right now. And with that minor act of plant murder out of the way, he was ready to enter the lion's den.

As he got into the outer boundaries of Troll Village, the destructive presence of the Party Crashers was more and more evident. Pods had been cut from the trees and torn apart. Their remnants strewn about the forest floor. It was enough to make his chest hurt, but the worst was stumbling across the remains of a killed Troll, partially eaten by the Crashers. Archer had to fight back the urge to stop and mourn. There wasn't time and it wasn't safe here. He had to press on, knowing now just how important it was to find and help any survivors. Who knew how injured or traumatized they'd be?

It didn't take very long after his gruesome discovery to finally encounter a few of the Party Crashers in a tussle. He was aware that ignoring it and moving on was the smart choice, but a familiar voice compelled him to stop and check it out. As quietly as possible, he peered around the roots of a large tree and watched. It was Peter and he was being harassed by one of the larger Party Crashers.

Archer couldn't do anything to defuse the situation, but he reminded himself that Peter would be alright. Party Crashers didn't typically hurt their own when they played around like this. The only injury was to their self-esteem and their ego. So he turned his back to them to press on, his curiosity satisfied.

It was moments later however, that Peter, in a rage, pulled away from the larger Crasher and took off into the woods. And it was right then that he happened to jump over a tree root that landed him right on top of Archer. The whole thing happened so quickly, they pushed away from each other in a panic. Peter, afraid of being punished for tackling a higher ranking member. Archer, afraid for his life.

The fear had Archer frozen, ready for fight or flight, even if it was Peter. But for Peter, the fear immediately gave way to anger when he realized it was Archer.

"You idiot!" barked Peter. "What the hell did you do to make Bash banish you?"

Archer had been ready to run, ready for a fight, but what he wasn't ready for, was for Peter to ask about that. Still in shock and unable to answer quickly enough, he was interrogated even more.

"I swear, it's like I don't even know you anymore." Peter began to pace as he argued, "First, you let yourself get captured by the Trolls because you just had to hide your stuff in that mushroom. Then, I run my butt off to get back to the others so they'll follow me all the way back here, just to save you. Oh, and then, instead of being grateful, you tell me to piss off and get yourself banished! I outta turn you into the others right now."

"I never told you to piss off and I am grateful for what you did." muttered Archer in response. Unable to look him in the eyes, he kept his gaze low.

"Yeah, well, you have a stupid way of showing it." Peter huffed and sat. "So I assume you came back to suck up to Bash. You can try but he made it very clear we're supposed to either kill you or bring you to him. I suppose I could drag you to Bash since I already saved you once. Maybe he'll show you mercy for whatever the heck it was that you said to him?"

Archer looked up at him, remembering how annoying it was to listen to Peter talk down to him as if they weren't on the same social tier; but he also knew that Peter was all talk and no bite. "I don't want anything to do with Bash and I meant every word I said to him."

"What did you say to him?" asked Peter.

"That killing the Trolls is wrong." he answered. "I only came back to find as many survivors as I can and take them to safety."

Peter raised a brow and looked at Archer with disgust, "God, what did they do to you in that fun-dungeon? You're willing to give up your friends and family for them? You don't owe them anything, they locked you up like an animal."

"They were afraid of me and I don't blame them. But even so, they were still very good to me, even when I treated them like a total jerk. The Trolls are my friends and family now and I don't feel like I'm giving up anything to protect them." said Archer, trying to get through to him.

"I'm not buying it," sighed Peter. "If the tables were turned, do you honestly believe they would go out of their way to save you?"

"Yes," answered Archer, seriously. "But whatever, I'm not asking for your help. I'm just gonna ask that you please don't tell anyone I'm here? I know you wouldn't do that to help the Trolls, but do it for me. For all those good times we had when it was just the two of us, sharing a makeshift pod and daydreaming about running away together."

"Ugh!" groaned Peter. "That's not fair. You know I can't say no when you remind me that I actually like you. I guess I'll help."

"Thanks," Archer smiled and gave Peter a lick on the cheek. "I appreciate it."

"Thanks for helping me get into the fun-dungeon," said Archer, waiting for Peter to retrieve a Troll costume from one of their many hidden stashes. "I still can't imagine Bash going back on his orders to kill everyone, you know? Not that I'm not thankful, it just isn't like him. Trying to kill all the Trolls in the first place really wasn't like him either."

"Yeah, well, apparently he hasn't been himself for a couple months now and the rumor is it has something to do with my sister. But of course, they aren't going to tell me anything, I'm just," Peter made an unenthused raspberry sound with his tongue, representing the name they gave to him, and rolled his eyes.

Archer thought on the matter for a moment, then posed the question, "Maybe Pow rejected him and it made him go crazy? They weren't a thing last I remember, but I know Bash liked her. He could've made a move in the five months that we lived here."

"I wouldn't know, but no girl says no to an alpha either," said Peter as he turned around to show Archer the disguise he found. It was one of the sparkling red ones with blue hair.

"You found my favorite disguise!" Archer exclaimed, joyfully.

Everything was in place. Archer was once again in his Troll disguise and Peter was ready to help him get into the fun-dungeon. They agreed that getting him thrown in there on purpose would be less risky than him sneaking in. The guard wouldn't be as suspicious if he'd thrown Archer in himself, rather than a mysterious Glitter Troll appearing suddenly among the captives. Captives, whom Peter had informed him, where made up entirely of women and children.

Making it as believable as possible, Peter approached the guard, dragging Archer behind him. Archer forced out fake tears as he cried for mercy, "Please, spare me! Let me go! I'm too young and beautiful to die!"

Peter gave him a light kick to shut him up as he spoke with the guard, "I found this hiding out in the woods."

The guard gave Archer a look, then frowned at Peter, "I don't think we're allowed to keep the boy ones alive? It'll just make with the girls and cause trouble."

"That's true, but trust me, this one's so gay, it qualifies as a female. I would know, I'm the one that lived with them, remember?" Peter had to use all of his willpower to not laugh when Archer slapped him on the tail in protest, but he also knew he wasn't wrong.

"Hah, yeah, I guess if that's true, this one wouldn't be a problem," laughed the guard. "As long as Bash doesn't find out we missed one."

"Obviously." Peter handed Archer over to the guard and watched as his friend was thrown inside. With his job done, he left to wait for Archer in the place they agreed to meet up at afterwards.

Archer was forcefully thrown inside and landed on his face. When he sat up, he saw that all of the Trolls were staring at him in shock. With a big toothy grin, he waved to them, "Hey guys!"

The awkward silence that fell after Archer greeted the captive Trolls was broken by Nova Swift's commanding presence. "Get behind me, nuggets," she said to the girls and the children. Then she addressed Archer directly, "We know it's you Mr. Pastry. If you want to hurt them, you have to go through me."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone," replied Archer as he got to his feet. "I was scouting for survivors and disguised myself to get in here to check on you. Is anyone hurt?"

"No…" she answered, still cautious, but resurred through whispers from the others that Archer was most likely okay. "Sorry to come down heavy on you nugget, but I've taken charge of the girls in our désespéré situation."

"I can see that, but I'm glad." Archer looked around as he spoke, taking a mental note of every face he recognized to report back to the others. Suddenly, a small body squeezed Archer's leg in a tight hug. He looked down to see Keith and smiled as he picked him up in his arms to hug tighter, "My favorite little guy, you made it! Have you been keeping everyone entertained with your stories?"

"You know it!" bragged Keith, not letting go of Archer whatsoever.

Archer didn't mind Keith attaching himself to him, but turned his attention back to Nova Swift, "Can I talk to just you since you've taken charge in here?"

"Of course." Nova shrugged and lead Archer over to the back of the fun-dungeon so they could sit and talk. When they were alone, with the exception of Keith, she asked, "So how bad is it? How many were able to make it out alive? Was my brother one of the survivors?"

"I saw Sky Toronto's body on the way here, I'm sorry," said Archer quietly. "Me, Branch, Guy Diamond and King Peppy, were the only ones who managed to get to the bunker, but… I've not seen or heard any signs of any survivors outside of us and you guys. I think we're all that's left."

Nova prided herself on being a strong woman, but found herself pushing back the sudden tears. "I'm sorry… It's a good thing that we still have King Peppy." Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to regain composure.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry for how much you've all suffered because of my kind," he said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Apparently they have some sense of chivalry for sparing us, but we need a plan to get out," said Nova, toughening herself back up.

"I know, I know, but I don't think we should go through with anything just yet. I need to go back and let the others know that you guys are still alive. Then we can figure out a plan from there. If you tried to escape now I'm just worried they'll notice and hunt all of you down," explained Archer. "It's a risk, but please trust me and don't try to do anything until I come back. Just try to keep everyone safe and calm until then."

"Queen Poppy trusted you, so I will to," she replied. "But if you aren't back in three days, we'll take matters into our own hands. This is where I compromise, nugget."

"Understood," he agreed.


End file.
